


cock slut kenma

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Hinata is oblivious, I mean a little plot ig, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenma seemed innocent enough. He was quiet, serious, blunt, and quite small.However, after dating him for over a year Kuroo has discovered that his boyfriend is, well, a cock slut.





	cock slut kenma

**Author's Note:**

> a oneshot i wrote in two hours while watching haikyuu. enjoy!

Kenma seemed innocent enough. He was quiet, serious, blunt, and quite small.

However, after dating him for over a year Kuroo has discovered that his boyfriend is, well, a cock slut.

Though it may be hard to believe, Kenma made the first sexual move. They were cuddling, as usual, Kenma with his arms and legs wrapped around his boyfriend, when he began to kiss him.

It started off vanilla, just a few pecks, and chaste kisses when Kenma climbed so he was on top of the other. He's almost straddling him, deepening the kiss to Kuroo's surprise. The shorter places his hands on Kuroo's shoulders, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Kenma pulls his lips away only to attach them to his boyfriend's neck sucking a very obvious bruise. Kuroo gasps at the feeling and his hold on Kenma's hips tighten.

"You know the team is gonna see that right? All the teams actually, we have training camp," He tries to reason but A, Kenma moves to where his neck and collarbone meet, and B, he doesn't hate this side of him.

"Good," is his simple response, and Kuroo sucks in a gasp of air as Kenma begins to rut against him, breathing heavily against the taller's neck. 

"K-Kenma what are yo- fuck," He groans, and before he knows it he's mostly hard, rocking hard up against the other. He get's even harder when he hears Kenma moan for the first time. It's a small breathy sound that's almost a whimper, but it's still the best thing he's ever heard.

They continue to grind against each other as Kenma thinks about how people will react. Especially Nekoma and Bokuto will know what happened.

Tomorrow is going to be fun.

* * *

 

As they walked into the first day of training camp, the reactions to Kuroo's neck are just how they expected.

"Kuroo! Did someone punch your neck?" Hinata asks, to which he awkwardly laughs.

"Those are hickies you idiot," Kageyama mutters, eyeing Kenma with a suspicious gaze, and when Hinata get's it, he does too. 

Bokuto stares agape before he turns to Akaashi and asks him why he doesn't do that.

Yaku winks and Lev laughs, almost complimenting Kenma on his artistry. 

It's after their first game when Kenma thinks of an idea, itching to get Kuroo alone. They have about twenty minutes before their next game with Fukurodani; that should be enough time. He interrupts Kuroo's conversation with Lev and grabs his wrist, leading him to the locker rooms. 

After they get in, Kuroo finally speaks. 

"What are you-"

Kenma closes the door and continues to lead Kuroo to the back of the locker room, behind a wall that separates the lockers from the showers. Kuroo stands, eyebrows furrowed.

"Care to explain pudding head?" He asks. 

Kenma says nothing, dropping to his knees with a soft smile on his lips. Kuroo is confused before Kenma places his hands on his hips, hooking his fingers in the band of his shorts.

"K-Kenma why here-" He stops talking when the faux-blonde looks at him, eyes almost piercing. 

"I need you. I need-" He taps at Kuroo's shorts and the sentence is finished. Kuroo stops him though. 

"Wait. I'm gonna let you finish, but first I wanna get a little payback." 

Kenma stands and cocks his head to the side when Kuroo swiftly spins them around and pins Kenma to the wall.

"I was nervous last night and I let you take control," He says, fingers prodding at the elastic of his boyfriend's shorts. "But not today."

He grins cheekily before his lips attack Kenma's neck, sucking marks there as Kenma did last night. 

The shorter's breathes are short and his legs are almost weak, and Kuroo pulls back in amusement.

"Is your neck sensitive or something Pudding?" He chuckles, hand moving to slip into Kenma's pants. 

The other's response is to simply wrap his arms around Kuroo's neck, pulling his body closer to his. Kuroo chuckles, leaving more marks on the boy's neck as he slowly begins to jerk him off. Kenma's moans and whimpers are louder than last night's, and it most likely has to do with the fact that it is skin on skin.

"Kuroo," Kenma mewls, feeling the taller speed up pace. Once Kuroo is satisfied with how many Hickie's he's given his boyfriend, he goes to kiss his lips.

Kenma tries to kiss back, but Kuroo's hand is moving fast and he ends up just moaning against his lips.

"Fuck, T-Tetsurou," He exhales and feels his body become hot. "Close!"

Kuroo grins, sweetly kissing Kenma's cheek as he rides out his orgasm, cumming into his hand. As Kenma regains his breath, Kuroo washes his hands at the sink a few feet away. 

"If you're tired to actu-"

"Don't," Kenma interrupts. "We don't have that long and I came here to suck you off," He says, pushing his hair back and smiling at Kuroo coyly. "So I'm going to."

Kuroo blinks at the boy in front of him and slowly nods.

Kenma turns off the faucet for him, gently pushing him into the wall before dropping once again to his knees to complete what he started. 

He works quickly sliding down Kuroo's shorts and boxers, starting by taking his cock in his hand and giving the tip an experimental lick. Kuroo's breath hitches as Kenma wraps his lips around him, humming softly.

Kenma begins to slowly move, taking in more and more of him every bob, his hands between his knees as he works. Every few moments he pauses to swirl his tongue around the head, making Kuroo moan into his hand.

Kenma pauses and pulls off with a pop. "No. Lemme hear you," He says, continuing to jerk him off as he speaks.

Kuroo laughs shakily. "I need something to do with my hand," He reasons, but Kenma's not hearing it. He takes Kuroo's hand and placing it in his hair. The taller goes to say something but is cut off by Kenma taking his length in again. 

Kuroo grips his hair a little harder than he intended to, but Kenma's moan around his cock is all the validation needed that he didn't mind. The setter's pace speeds and Kuroo's noises of pleasure fill his ears, and Kenma's focusing on nothing besides the nice sting on his scalp and sucking around his length. 

"Kenma, fuck this is so much better than warming up," He mutters, the last word turning into a gasp as he realizes he's close. "K- I'm gonna-"

Kenma hums again, this time sucking on the head and running his tongue swiftly over the slit. Before he knows it Kuroo is cumming into Kenma's mouth as a _louder than he wanted_ moan leaves his lips. It's bitter but Kenma swallows everything he can. He's not a quitter.

Kuroo takes deep breathes and tucks everything back into his shorts. Kenma stands and licks his lips, smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Worth it?"

"Worth it."

They leave the locker room and while Kuroo just looks a little flustered, when the almost prepared Fukurodani see Kenma, it doesn't leave much to the imagination. 

Kenma's hair is tousled and his cheeks are pink, his lips glossed over and new, dark hickies over his neck and chest. Bokuto's eyes widen and he's about to ask questions but Kenma whips his lip with the back of his hand and yea.

Everyones pretty sure they know what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked leave a comment for more kuroken or other haikyuu ship smut? feedback is appreciated loves!!


End file.
